Naruto's Journal
by Wolfgoddess77
Summary: When Naruto leaves on a mission Sasuke finds an interesting book to read that turns out to be Naruto's journal. Naruto writes about his and Sasuke's relationship over the years. Narusasu mpreg


****

Naruto's Journal

Something I wrote when I was having trouble writing Guitar picks and love songs just a cute little story about Naruto and Sasuke's relationship over the years and contains a mention of mpreg.

* * *

Naruto stood at the gates of Konoha, His arms wrapped around Sasuke's waist holding him close, not wanting to let go. "I'll be back in two months ok?" "Two months is too long, just be careful, dobe." "I will be, I know I have you waiting for me at home." "Don't make me sound so weak." "I'll be fine; it's you I'm worried about." "I'll be fine, I love you Sasuke."

Naruto said leaning down to capture his lover's lips. "We have to leave, come on Naruto." Kakashi said from behind them. Naruto kissed Sasuke again, before leaving. Leaving Sasuke standing there alone. "Be careful dobe." He whispered before he turned around headed for home. Sasuke stepped into the apartment he and Naruto shared. He couldn't help noticing how quite it was, there wasn't a loud mouth blonde running around. He liked the quite but he missed the reason it was usually loud.

He liked peace and quite, but the thought of how quite it was going to be for two months made him shiver. It brought back the memories of right after his parents died and how quite and lonely it was back then. He sighed walking over to the bookcase holding all there books and scrolls. He figured reading would take his thoughts off of memories he'd tried so hard to suppress.

He scanned the shelves for something good to read. He picked a good book he'd read before when something caught his attention. When he pulled the book off the shelf it exposed a small notebook where the book was.

It had been wedged between the book he just took and the one beside it. It was weird that he'd never noticed it before. He set his book down and picked up the notebook. He sat cross legged on the floor and flipped through the notebook. There was writing inside it and as he looked closer it was Naruto's.

_"It's a Journal, Naruto's journal." _Curiosity overtaking him he flipped to the first page and started reading.

_No one in the village seems to like me and I don't know why. They keep calling me a monster and staying away from me. I don't understand and since I don't have any friends I'll just talk to you, Journal so maybe you'll understand me._

"So that's why he started this, he felt like no one understood him, so he started writing in a Journal to express his feelings." He flipped ahead a little bit.

_I was walking by the dock today after Shikamaru,Kiba, and Choji left the playground when I saw him. Sasuke Uchiha his whole clan was murdered and I saw him sitting on the dock and he looked really sad. He was just staring at the water, he glared at me when I walked by and I glared back but as I walked away I saw him smile so I smile too. I want to be friends with him because he's just like me alone._

Sasuke smiled a little thinking of the memory. / "_I wanted to be friends with you too, but you'd settled on being my rival and I was set on killing my brother. I wish things could have been different, I needed a friend then more than anything._" / Sasuke flipped a head a few years in Naruto's life.

_I finally graduated from the academy! I'm a full fledged Ninja now! Believe it! I even got put on Team 7 with Sakura, but I also got put with Sasuke. All Sakura notices is him. She won't even notice im alive. It's always Sasuke this and Sasuke that. It makes me sick. The worst part was that I accidentally kissed Sasuke! It was gross! But between you and me it actually felt nice. I don't know what that means but it can't be good. Sasuke's still my rival though. I'm gonna kick his butt one day! _

Sasuke frowned; he never realized he kept Sakura's attention from Naruto. / _"I didn't care about her like that so I never noticed. Not that it matters now anyway._ / He smiled at the memory of his and Naruto's 'accidental' kiss. / "_I felt something too, but I ignored it thinking it was nothing._" /

He flipped ahead till he saw another entry that seemed familiar.

_I'm writing this as everyone else is sleeping. We finally got an exciting mission! We had to protect this old man from these assassins, which is easier said then done. We finally defeated them today. Today was scary though, Haku the weird masked kid who was Zabuza the assassins accomplish tried to kill Sasuke. He used this Ice mirror jutsu that reflected a bunch of him so he could throw senbon at me and Sasuke. _

_I was knocked out and when I opened my eyes Sasuke was standing in front of me. He had senbon needles sticking out of him everywhere and he was bleeding. He protected me at the cost of his own life. I was so mad at him, why did he have to do that? _

_He said he didn't know that he just moved on his own. He died in my arms, saying that he didn't get to reach his dream of killing his brother. Rage consumed me then, the kyyubi was unleashed and I attacked Haku. I didn't kill him, he died protecting Zabuza. _

_When Sakura called over to me saying that Sasuke was ok I was relieved. I saw him he was ok, It brought tears to my eyes that he was ok. I had this weird feeling in my chest and I can't describe it. Maybe I was just really happy. _

The memory played over in Sasuke's mind. / "I don't know why I protected you, dobe. I guess I loved you even then, I just didn't know it and it seems you didn't either. I was scared I didn't want to die, but I didn't want you to either. /

He flipped through the notebook, the entry that he found brought back so many memories that it hurt.

_That damn Sasuke tried to leave the village! We fought at the Valley of the end. He was ranting about how he couldn't stay here and he needed to accomplish his goal. He didn't care that he was hurting his friends. He told me I didn't understand him, that I didn't know what It was like to be alone! He's the one who doesn't understand that I understand the pain a_

_nd loneliness that he feels better than anyone else could! He wants to go to that snake Orochimaru so he can get power, he said he didn't care that Orochimaru was using just as long as he got power. He's such an Idiot! He got away, but I will find him and drag him back to the village if I have to! I realized what this feeling is. I'm in love with him. _

_I know were both boys, but I don't care I'm in love with him, so I have to bring him back._

Tears were falling from Sasuke's eyes landing on the paper. That memory played before his eyes. / "I was so stupid then, why I went to Orochimaru I'll never know. I should have listened to Kakashi and to Naruto, but I was stupid and too stubborn to listen. /

He flipped to the next page noticing that there wasn't another entry until three years later.

_We found Sasuke today, but he was too strong for us. I feel heartbroken and useless, but we can't give up I will get him back._

Sasuke flipped ahead figuring he knew what came next.

_Sasuke came back to the village! He killed his brother and said there was something important here. Baa-chan made me look after him since he committed treason and couldn't be trusted right now. I couldn't take any longer so I told him that I loved him. He didn't seem shocked; he told me he loved me too. He said we'd loved each other for a long time and never realized it. _

_I kissed him and it felt perfect. I'd longed for so long to hold him to kiss him and touch him. We had sex that night our way of closure and saying sorry._

Sasuke blushed as he remembered that night and how great it was. He flipped to the next page.

_It's been almost a year since Sasuke came back and he's allowed to be a ninja again. We're still living together and still love each other even though he can be mean and bitchy sometimes but I still love him._

_It's been three years now since Sasuke came back and we just heard the greatest news today. Sasuke's pregnant, he'd been throwing up for days so I took him to Sakura told us the news and even better we're having twins! I thought she was joking because I was sure guys couldn't have babies, but she said it had something to do with sharingan holders. I don't care how its possible I'm just happy were going to be parents. We may be a little too young since were only eighteen but I think we'll make it._

Sasuke smiled putting the notebook down. He put a hand to his stomach where the twins were though they weren't showing much yet. Sakura assured him that he'd be showing more soon.

/ '_So much has happened over the years and we finally realized we love each other. I wanted to read to escape my memories but I ended up remembering_ _other memories_. / He sighed and put the notebook back in its place. He got up stretching / "_I won't tell Naruto I found his journal, I'll keep it to myself. I might read more of it during these two months. It'll help keep him close._ / He walked into the bedroom content on taking a nap.

* * *

please review and hope you liked it.


End file.
